the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Israfel Firehollow
srafel was born to House Llyria, one of the five ruling families of The Shining City, and thus of all Inferra. His father, Lucius, was determined his son should enter politics. Israfel was much more content to live a life of idle pleasures in his family’s massive manse in the upper levels of the city. Until he found the book. While searching one day through his father’s library, Israfel discovered a secret passage that led to his father’s private library – family heirlooms only accessible to the patriarch of the Llyria. Among the texts was a book that held the key to his family’s past – and his own future. A tome of ancient history, one of only three existing copies, this was Teirsanon’s History of the Demon Clans – the ancient ancestors of the modern five families. The book was out of circulation for good reason – it revealed that the seat of the ancient power of the five families lay in the foulest sorceries – human sacrifices, compacts with demons, and much worse. Appalled, Israfel fled his manse with a pouch full of coin and the History under his arm. Renting a dismal room in the slums of the outer city, he studied the history in great detail, learning not only of his family’s many crimes, but the details of how they achieved their traditional power – by making pacts with fearsome princes of darkness. Israfel’s time in the slums also taught him to look beyond his own pain, and to see the suffering his lavish lifestyle necessitated. Everywhere, he saw crime, corruption, oppression, and worst of all, the slavery inflicted on the once-proud Dragonborn. Israfel in that moment, changed forever. He decided that his family’ crimes must be atoned for, and the evils he saw all around him set right. To that end, he made a deal with a devil. Well, technically a demon. Using the information in the History, he made a pact with the demon Belurmydon, and began his career as a Warlock. At the time, he reasoned that there was poetic justice in this – and that it was well to fight fire with fire. He meant well, but Israfel never was all that bright – and for dealing with demons, there is ever a price to be paid. He began as an urban vigilante, wearing black clothes and a scarf to hide his distinctive noble heritage. But after freeing a slave from the gladiator pits, he decided it might be best to abandon the Shining City for a while before the local constabulary, or worse, his father’s men, caught up with him. He has since fallen in with a group of adventurers, including the slave whom he freed. Israfel means well, but his attempts at intimidation are often foiled by his inexperience with the finer points of Warlockry. And sometimes, his selfish nature of old gets the best of him, and he dissapears up the nearest tree to pelt the enemy with sorcerous fire. When roused by injustice, though, Israfel can be a fearsome foe indeed. Magic Items Eye of the Abyss Category:Tieflings Category:Warlocks